


Piernas

by Sinner4ubby



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Femcartman, Kyman - Freeform, kyman/femcartman, top!kyle
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner4ubby/pseuds/Sinner4ubby
Summary: Kyle simplemente no puede evitarlo , las piernas de la muchacha de cabello castaño lo vuelven cada vez mas loco





	1. Querida

“Vamos erica .... no es tan dificil solo tienes que restar numeros y despejar la x , es lo mas facil del mundo !”  
“C-callate”

La castaña escondia su cabeza apenada por no poder resolver el ejercicio de matemáticas, siempre habia sido mala en ellas pero que kyle Broflovski le hiciese tutoria despues de clases empezaba a abrumarla no por el hecho de que no hablaban mucho sino por el hecho de que kyle era uno de los mas listos de la maldita clase y se sentia una completa idiota , ademas de los sermones que este le daba eran totalmente inecesarios , sintio como le arrebatan el lapiz y miro en direccion del pelirrojo, asombrada pero escondiendo aquella expresión con una mueca de fastidio , como mierda lograba hacer el ejercicio tan rapido?  
Se giró hacia la ventana observando la tarde,mientras se preguntaba si su madre estaria en casa o denuevo tendria que saltar-  
“JODER , si no piensas poner atención deberías almenos decirle al profesor para dejar de malgastar mi maldito tiempo “ 

Kyle no habia pretendido sonar tan enojado ni demandante , hasta el mismo se asustó de su gesto , miro a erica la cual fruncio su ceño claramente furiosa , y sin decir una palabra tomo sus lápices y su cuaderno tomando todas sus cosas y largandose de la biblioteca rapidamente sin decir ni una palabra 

“Quien se cree que es ese hijo de puta” 

Pensaba la castaña mientras apuraba su paso pisoteando el césped recién cortado  
Tampoco era como si esperara un mejor trato por parte de el judio , hastas sus amigas se asombraron cuando se los contó , nunca fue conocido por tener un buen temperamento .  
Fue solo cuando Sintio como alguien corria atras de ella y freno en seco para encarar a quien fuese sin miedo 

-“ERI-“ 

Su espalda dolia como la mierda y estaba un poco mareada cuando recupero su equilibrio sintio las manos grandes del desconocido apretando sus muslos como acto reflejo su cara irradiando un fuerte color carmesí cuando la cabeza del pelirrojo se asomaba desde su vientre 

“D-demonios kahl , QUITATE CARAJO” 

Chillo la castaña empujando al judio mientras hacia un pequeño berrinche escondiendo su cara , el enunciado quito sus manos rápidamente avergonzado, de casualidad levantando la falda oscura de erica ,viendo sus piernas , por primera vez se habia dado el tiempo de mirarlas en su maximo esplendor , suaves , blancas con alguno que otro rasguño , carnosas y firmes el peso extra de la castaña sin duda la hacia demasiado sensual , sus rodillas rojas y con manchas de barro desvio la mirada alterado , con las cejas fruncidas y una mueca de fastidio bajando la falda de Erica

“Tapate gorda se te ve todo, que vulgar” 

Trago una gruesa cantidad de saliva, abrazando el cuerpo bajo el 

“OYE JUDIO QUE .... “  
“Lo siento , no debí haberte tratado asi “  
“alfin te das cuenta ju-“  
“Hablo en serio erica “  
“Um.... “ 

Timidamente poso sus manos en la espalda de kyle subiendo un poco sus piernas un poco para que todo fuese mas comodo , el peso estaba sacando a kyle de sus casillas asi que presionó la cintura de la mas baja pegando sus cuerpos a lo que esta respondio con un pequeño chillido y asi fue durante un rato hasta que el teléfono de kyle hizo que se separan rápidamente.

-“ amm , lo siento , no quize , ya sabes gritarte ni empujarte “  
“No hay problema um ... judio supongo “  
Hubo un pequeño silencio para luego erica darse cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo  
El enojo hacia el judio parecia desaparecer rapidamente  
Cuando se despidieron ambos caminando en diferentes dirreciones , kyle con una sonrisa ladina boba y erica con un sonrojo que llegaba hasta su cuello escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sueter 

Maldito stan y sus llamadas  
-“stan?”  
Decidió contestar el telefono solo cuando estaba seguro de que no tartamudearía y su respiración volviese a la normalidad 

-“ kylekylekyle! “  
-“Que? , stan , sucede algo ?”  
-“ SI ,ven a mi casa ahora , es una mega sorpresa no lo vas a creer dude”  
Corto la llamada decidido a ir a la casa de su mejor amigo , solto un suspiro recordando las piernas de Erica

-“mierda”

Sintio sus mejillas calentarse y fruncio sus cejas , maldita sea , otra vez se sintió raro  
Tocando sus .... piernas tan suaves  
Tan firmes , recordo sus manos delgadas hundiendose en su palida carne  
No  
Basta de pensar en eso  
Toco la puerta de su amigo convenciendose que las hormonas estaban dandole una mala jugada


	2. Agua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle esta un poco incomodo con la forma en la que erica decide ir al parque acuatico   
> Muy incomodo

Al termino de las clases , toda su aula decidio que seria una buena idea celebrarlo yendo al parque acuatico de South Park   
Mala idea para kyle ,   
quien ya habia cumplido sus quinces años y sus hormonas se habian vuelto tan locas de una manera en la que no mirar las piernas de erica era algo inevitable   
No podia , solo no podia evitarlo y por aquello estaba avergonzado y frustrado   
Se agacho escondiendo su cabeza en el agua de la piscina para evitar mirar a la castaña que estaba recien entrando al agua por la excusa de que estaba muy fria   
Por dios , juraria que se estaba volviendo loco   
y el traje de baño de una pieza que traia erica no ayudaba para nada , este no era demasiado revelador como el de red ni tan aflojado como el de bebe. Era perfecto , se ajustaba a sus deliciosas curvas dandole la figura de un reloj de arena este era de un color rojo cereza con unas lineas negras verticales al lado de sus brazos y luego terminaba en sus muslos   
-no, basta-.

Miro hacia un lado asustándose por la precensia de kenny quien lo miraba divertido levantando sus cejas en señal de burla   
-es bastante bonita no es asi ?-.  
-no se a que te refieres-.  
-seguro que no sabes de quien estoy hablando?-.   
Hubo una pequeña pausa en la cual Kyle solo intentaba recuperar la dignidad y le rezaba a Moises para que Kenny no lo hubiese visto analizar a la castaña de arriba hacia abajo como si esta fuese su presa   
-te dare una pista Broflovski-.  
El rubio paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros y junto a una sonrisa engreida comenzo a hablar obsenidades, -como siempre-, penso Kyle   
-Pues pienso que tiene bastantes curvas y se ve bastante sexy con ese traje de baño rojo , podria venirme directo en sus pier-.  
-KENNY-.  
Le empujo mientras el rubio reia por la mirada asesina que le daba el judio y la forma en la que sus mejillas irradiaban un fuerte color carmesí   
-Tranquilo , no es mi tipo , digo me gusta su cuerpo pero supongo que la marcaste como tuya-.  
-De que mierda hablas-.  
-Todos se dan cuenta de la manera en que la miras kyle-.  
Se sobresaltó mirando a sus lados con el temor de que alguien hubiese escuchado a kenny   
-no quiero escucharte mas-.  
-Oh estas seguro? , no quieres que te cuente lo que piensa de ti la castaña con piernas de beyonce?-.  
-no te creo nada-.  
Espetó, con la curiosidad en sus ojos mientras se decidia en si largarse de la piscina o quedarse a escuchar la mierda del pobre   
-pues , butters dijo que encontraba a todos “normales”-.  
-que carajos significa eso-.  
-Que no piensa que eres feo-.  
Busco con la mirada a la castaña que ya se encontraba en el agua junto a sus amigas pataleando , mierda , por alguna razon esta se dio vuelta entrecerrando sus ojos , levanto su mano y lo saludó   
Levanto tímido su brazo para moverlo suavemente mientras evitaba la mirada de la castaña   
Maldita sea   
Sintió el fuerte sonido de sus palpitaciones inundando sus oídos   
Se salió de la piscina dejando a Kenny solo excusándose con que tenia frió


End file.
